


100 Ways to Say "I Love You"

by LionUp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionUp/pseuds/LionUp
Summary: There are many ways to say "I Love You." You and Tsukishima Kei have your ways of saying that.This is a drabble series that I have originally posted on my Tumblr side-blog @thetsukitales (now I have deleted).Unfortunately I have never got around to completing to 100. Maybe this will encourage me to do so.Based on a Tumblr post about a prompt. You can find it on my side-blog if you're on a computer. I will try to make a post for the sake of mobile users as well.





	1. "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> roadtrip!au

The arrow was a few centimeters away from the capital “e”, fortunately the gas station was on the next right. In the background, their favorite band, SPYAIR, performed on the radio with their song, IMAGINATION. If you could listen more toward your right, you could hear a few snorts from the sleeping Tsukishima Kei.

“Just a little more.” you whispered to yourself and flicked the turn signal.

“Hmm…”

You chuckled while shaking your head. “Had a good rest?”

He straightened his seat before replying with a hum.

“Good because I’m gonna stop to fill up our gas.”

“Yeah, pull over.” He said with a smile and eyes on you. You returned a smile back.

When you both arrived at the gas station, he gently placed his hand on the hand on the shifting gear. **“Pull over, let me drive for awhile.”**

You shifted to Park and flipped your hand for both palms to warm each other up. “You sure?”

He filled the gaps between your fingers and stared directly at you, your eyes staring at his. “I’m sure.” Though there was no smile in sight, the sincerity in those two words were enough to brush pink on your cheeks.

You grabbed the silver handle and exited with your lips curved upward.


	2. "It reminded me of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ft. Yachi and Yamaguchi with a mention to Kiyoko

The crew arrived at the Tokyo station, yours and Tsukishima’s hands are gripping for dear life through the bustling city folks. That was the first time you were away from the Miyazuki Perfecture, and you didn’t want to end the day just yet. The train hasn’t arrived so you went over to the mini gift shop with Yachi. Truthfully speaking, in your bag you had a gift you bought a few hours before with Miss Kiyoko and Yachi. Yes, she’ s buying another gift but according to her, she is searching for a certain toy. So here you were, aiding her on her search.

“Oh, where is it?” Yachi scrambled through the box of a shop, pushing you out in the process. A few feet away from the shop, Tsukishima was chatting with Yamaguchi and in a split second, he took a quick glance behind him. You were shoving an yellow Arpakasso plush into your book bag.

“Hey Tsukki, that alpaca looks kinda like you.” He whispered into Tsukishima’s ear and snickered while clenching his stomach. Yamaguchi received a finger flick to his forehead.

When you and Tsukishima parted ways with Yamaguchi, he wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “So what’s with the yellow alpaca?”

You looked away with a crooked smile. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, babe.”

In a swift motion with the arm once around your shoulders, he pulled out of your bag the yellow Arpakasso.

 **“It reminded me of you.”** You tapped both of your forefingers together.

No words were spoken throughout the walk home.


	3. "No, no, it's my treat."

Your lips stretched into a straight line as you search for bills and coins in your wallet. 10 yen, not so grand.

“You okay, babe?” Tsukishima was slouching right behind you with his hands in his front baggy jean pockets.

_No._

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

The cashier let out a soft sigh as they tapped the keyboard with their pen. The grocery store line was, as usual, packed. Why must this be one of the very few open?

You scrambled through your sweater pocket, hoping you might find a few bills to pay for the groceries. A sticky note with a list of the groceries, a pen, and some loose lint. Perfect.

Just when you looked back up, about to see the tired face of the cashier, you felt a tap on your right shoulder. You turned in that direction and was face to face with a plastic bag full of vegetables. What?

As the two of you walked out with each a bag, you looked down on the floor.  “I should of paid for the groceries.” You said when you both reached the curve.

 **“No, no, it’s my treat.”** He said. “However..”

Both of you stopped a few feet from your house. He shined his Cheshire smirk at you and slouched down to your eye level. “…you could pay me back.”


	4. "Come here. Let me fix it."

You were in Tsukishima’s room for a study date. However, during the middle of the study session, he decided to go take a shower while you continued on with the English question that you were struggling on. A couple of minutes in and your eyes grew sleepy staring at the same problem. Your mind drifted elsewhere, specifically at his slightly ajar closet.

You have seen the inside of his closet before, mostly with him in the room. This time, a curiosity within you grew. A curiosity to try on something of his that you normally wouldn’t try: his tie.

You scanned the room and steadily closed the door. Now is your chance.

You tiptoed towards the closet and grabbed the tie that was on the closet floor. You picked it up and wrapped it around your neck like a scarf. As you can see, you did not know how to tie a tie.    

You heard a chuckle from the doorframe.

“I’m busted, aren’t I?”

A Tsukishima wearing a white tank-top and shorts stared at you while drying his wet hair with his towel. “Pretty much.” 

“I was only curious.” You weren’t sure why you were defending yourself but it felt right at the moment.

“Well it looks like you can’t put on a tie correctly.”

Well he got you there. “Maybe.” And you still had to defend yourself.

**“Come here. Let me fix it.”**


	5. "I'll work you home."

Tsukishima was walking down the club stairs with Yamaguchi. “Hey.”

“Hi, Kei. Did you finish practice?” With one hand, you were holding your cell phone while the other was slinging your backpack over your shoulder.

“Yeah. Did you finish the clean-up?”

You waved good-bye to your classmates, who playfully winked at you. You only rolled your eyes and shooed them out. “Yep. I’m gonna head out.”

Yamaguchi cleared his throat and Tsukishima side-glanced at him. **“I’ll walk you home.”**

You stopped when you reached the school building’s stairs. “Really?”

Yamaguchi grinned as Tsukishima was fiddling with his collar. “Yeah, since we go the same path.” 

“And happen to be neighbors.”

“So, is that a yes?”

You walked down the stairs and said with a meek smile, “I’ll see you down.”


	6. "Have a good day at work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: adult!Tsukishima au

He stared at his lunchbox with a smile while eating the rice section from it.

He remembered your usual saying before Tsukishima went to go his school to coach. **“Have a good day at work.”**

“Likewise.” He pressed his lips against your forehead and both exited from their house.

Back to the gym, he heard snickering next to him. He glanced to his left and saw the team’s advisor with their goofy grin. He sighed and continued eating, ignoring the adult beside him.


	7. "I dreamt about you last night."

“So,” you paused, **“I dreamt about you last night.”**

“I feel honored.” He said with a yawn.

“It involved you riding a dinosaur.”

“Which definition of riding are we talking about?”

You paused for a few seconds but before you could reply back with the meaning of innocence, he hung up. Now when you meet him tomorrow for school, you’ll have to tell him it’s not what he thinks.


	8. "Take my seat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write this last night when I should be sleeping. Remember everyone, don't have any caffeine or else it'll keep you up all night. I ended up staying until three. Don't do it y'all! It ain't worth it! Enjoy your sleep!

You were walking to Tsukishima's class during the lunch hour. There was a bounce every other step there. You opened the door to be greeted by the class president. They pointed to Tsukishima who was seated, chatting with Yamaguchi. 

"Have fun!" They said with a goofy tone and walked out. 

Tsukishima turned his head to the back door and waved. 

You smiled sheepishly and walked over. When you arrived, he stood up and leaned on his desk. 

**"Take my seat."** He said. 

Yamaguchi chuckled. "How gentleman-like of you, Tsuki."

He looked away with a blush. 

You placed your hand on top of his. "Indeed, Yama, indeed."


End file.
